


Chapter One: Love

by pretentiosity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, F/F, F/M, Jock Castiel, M/M, Private School, i dont really know what type of school this is but picture like ages 16- early twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretentiosity/pseuds/pretentiosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak.<br/>Surrounded by social elites and a cloud of confidence, he was untouchable. With his smudged out eyeliner, embellished school uniform, and ruffled up hair, he was Dean’s dream.<br/>Blue blue eyes.  <br/>Like oceans he could drown in.<br/>And the two boy’s glances met.<br/>And Dean did.<br/>And Castiel smiled.<br/>And Dean was in deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter One: Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the song prompt "Black Magic", however this is not a song fic.

Castiel Novak.  
Surrounded by social elites and a cloud of confidence, he was untouchable. With his smudged out eyeliner, embellished school uniform, and ruffled up hair, he was Dean’s dream.  
Blue blue eyes.   
Like oceans he could drown in.  
And the two boy’s glances met.  
And Dean did.  
And Castiel smiled.  
And Dean was in deep.

 

Charlie Bradbury.  
She was there to witness the exchange. “Damn your backs straighter than that guy you had a crush on last summer.” Dean slouched down and sighed.  
“You didn’t need to bring that up.”  
“Still sore?”  
“...”  
“You love me.” Charlie kissed his cheek and ran off in the direction of the girls dorms.   
“Wait you’re coming to the soccer game tonight, right?”  
“Don’t worry I’ll help with your bake sale.”  
“Don’t call it a bake sale.”  
“Okay. Can I bring Dorothy to the not-bake sale too?”  
“Go ahead..”  
“Cool, bye.”  
“Bye.”

 

Sam Winchester.  
“Are you in here,Sammy?” He didn’t reply. Probably in the shower. “Five minutes else your gonna be late!” Dean took a seat on the dorm room’s couch.  
So many books.  
Sam had quite the collection.  
He was the family warlock afterall.  
Dean wasn’t jealous, no not at all.  
 _VANISHING  
POTIONS  
BLACK MAGIC_  
Black magic.  
Huh.  
Chapter One: Love

 

Dean Winchester.  
This shouldn’t be working, no not at all. He’s not the family warlock. _Sam is._ Yet the rosemary falls into the make-shift cauldron (a pot on the stove) and causes the concoction to fizz and bubble and turn magenta just like the book said.   
Just one drop into a cookie.  
Castiel loves his chocolate chip cookies.  
Or atleast thats what he said.  
Once.  
“I’ve got the table in my trunk,” Benny texts him.  
“I’m coming,” Dean replies.  
And he ties a blue ribbon around this cookie’s packaging.  
So he knows it's this one.  
And also cause of Cas’ eyes.

 

Benny Laffitte.  
“Hey, Brother.”  
“Hey.”  
He puts the truck in drive and they go to fetch Charlie and Dorothy, and Sam from his internship at the vet, and Andrea from her house off campus. She puts the banner she had made into the trunk and gives Benny a kiss on the cheek before getting into the backseat.  
“Sammy, got the bank?”  
“Yeah.” He passes the cash box he had borrowed from work to Dean in the front.  
“Put some music on,” Charlie says. Benny complys.

 

The soccer field.  
“I can’t believe you made us sit through twenty minutes of country music.”  
“You said put music on not which type.”  
“Dean.”  
“Yes?”  
“You didn’t care?”  
“I brought earbuds.”  
Dorothy put an arm around Charlie’s back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Dean set up the table and Jess came over with the cupcakes she promised she’d make. She gave the extra one that wouldn’t fit in the tin to Sam.  
“It’s good.”  
“I’d hope so. Andrea!”  
“Jess!” They hugged.  
“How long are you staying?”  
“A month.”  
People began to fill up the bleachers and a few came over and a formed a line.   
“That cupcake.”   
Dean used a napkin to pick it up.   
“What's this for?”  
“The local children’s hospital.”  
“Oh then I’ll take two. How much?”  
“Three dollars.” The woman handed him the money.

 

The soccer team.  
They came onto the field and started stretching. Talking to their friends who sat in the front rows of the stands.   
Dean searched through them while trying to still serve the customers.  
With Benny, Charlie, and Sam seeming to have control over the crowd he faced the team directly to look harder.  
Where was Castiel?  
“Excuse me.”  
Dean turned around.

 

Castiel Novak.  
Blue blue eyes.  
Dean was drowning.  
“Hi.”  
Dean was in way too deep.  
Charlie elbowed him.  
“Hi.”  
“What do you recommend?”  
“Um…” (the cookie) “How about a chocolate chip cookie? They’re fresh.”  
“Sounds delicious.”   
Castiel went to talk to someone who came up to him and Dean grabbed the special one from a box under the table.  
“Here you go.”  
“How much?”  
“No charge.”  
“Thank you.” He stepped aside, opened the packaging, and took a bite.  
“Hey, Dean!”  
“Yes?” _This couldn’t have worked there's no way it could have worked._  
“Would you like go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?”  
“Yes.”  
 _No way…_

 

Dean Winchester.  
“Dean Winchester you look fine quit worrying. _He_ asked _you_ , didn’t he?”  
“...”  
“I need to go,” Charlie grabbed her jacket and opened the door. “Andrea invited the girls to her place tonight. Have fun.”  
“I’ll try.”  
“You will,” she closed the door behind her.  
Five minutes later.  
A knock at the door.  
Dean smoothed down his jacket and jeans.  
It was now or never.  
He opened the door.  
“Hello Dean,” Castiel came into the room.  
“Hey Cas.”  
“Cas?”  
“Oh if you don't-”  
“No it's fine.”  
He was wearing his school uniform.  
Was Dean underdressed? Or overdressed? Or-  
“Excuse the outfit. I had a track meet and forgot to bring another one to change into.”  
“You could have gone back to your dorm.”  
“I didn’t want to be late for our date.”  
“Oh.”  
“Are you ready to go?”  
“Yeah.”

 

10 minutes.  
That's how long it took for Dean to feel guilty. To feel undeserving of the hand holding his and the brilliant smile meant for him at last.  
20 minutes.  
Then they were finally at the restaurant. Just a dinner. Not what he had expected Castiel to bring him to. He had expected some french steakhouse with a full on bar and luxury seating. But this. This was good.  
“Hello Clarence,” the waitress comes over and drops two menus on the table.  
“Meg.”  
“Whos the hot date?”  
“Uh I’m Dean.”  
“Ahh. What can I get for you to drink, Darling?”  
“Cokes good.”  
“Castiel?”  
“I’ll have one as well.”  
“Coming right up.” And she winked and walked away.  
“Friend of yours?”  
“I suppose.”  
And the night went on.

 

“Hey Cas I gotta tell you something.”  
“Hm?”   
They were sat in the back seat of the impala in the vacant parking lot.   
Or lying down rather.  
Cas had found a comfortable way to rest his head against the car door and Dean was in his arms, pressed against him. It was a dream. It didn’t feel right.  
“What is it, Dean?”  
But he was in too deep.  
“Nothing. Nevermind.”  
“Are you sure?”  
But it didn’t feel right.  
“I fed you a love potion,” Dean mumbled into Castiel’s chest.  
“Dean.”  
And he sat upright. “I fed you a love potion.”  
“Oh.”  
“Oh?”  
“Oh yes, I know. I mean it was blatantly obvious the second I looked back at you.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“The giant magic arrow that's been fixed over your head for about a day now.”  
“Huh?” Dean looked up.   
“Well I’m the only one who can see it of course.”  
“What?”  
“Do you really not know what you did?”  
“Well. Umm. No.”  
“You used a love potion from a prank spell book. Contrary to its more… professional counterpart which makes the receiver extremely… fascinated with the brewer, that stuff just latches onto what the brewer really wants. Guess you just really wanted me to notice you.”  
“Uh, well-”  
And Castiel leaned in.  
“But Dean, I already had.”  
And Castiel kissed him.

 

And Dean was drowning.


End file.
